Memories
by Saya-chan dattebayo
Summary: "¿Recuerdas Marco? Aquellos días que pasábamos juntos, pensando en unirnos a la Policía para servir al rey… tú no lograste tu sueño y yo entré en la Legión de Reconocimiento. Puede que no hayamos logrado nuestros objetivos, puede que no los logremos nunca… pero lo que si tengo claro es lo que cruza por mi cabeza es real. TE AMO."


**Hola~ (?) últimamente solo pienso en publicar en este fandom, tendré que cambiar de estilo~ (?) aunque aún me queda pendiente por publicar un lemon Riren ): bueno, esta vez decidí hacer un Jean x Marco... Jean piensa en Marco (en el último cap) de una manera que me dio penita ): y aunque prefiera a Jean con Mikasa (se cubre(?)) esta pareja también ha llegado a mi corazón D:! Bien, os dejo el one-shot... no lloréis (?)**

**Kirk, este también va para ti... siento si no es lo que te esperabas, pero **

**Advertencias: drama forzado (de nuevo, seguiré diciendo que este género), AU, reencarnación, yaoi~ y ya está xD**

_**Disclaimer: **_**Shingeki no Kyojin y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hajime Isayama, solo la trama del fic es mía xD**

* * *

**Memories**

—_Marco Bodt ha muerto…_

Jean se quedó mirando hacia la fogata donde quemaban aquellos cuerpos tras haber podido completar la misión de "sellar la puerta" gracias a Eren convertido en titán. Apretó con fuerza uno de los huesos que tenía en la palma de su mano… era Marco… al menos eso quería creer él…

—_No es justo… no lo es, claro que no… _—pensó Jean, encogiéndose en el suelo, tratando de retener las lágrimas. Su amigo, su mejor amigo… Marco… _su Marco… _había muerto. Al fin y al cabo, Jean era una persona realista, él trataba de ver la realidad, no como otros que creían desesperadamente en la libertad y en la liberación, que los titanes dejarían de existir y los eliminarían a todos.

Él lo sabía: _era imposible vencer a algo tan grande. _Y ahora, con la muerte de Marco, era más que obvio.

—¿Marco? ¿Dónde está?

La pregunta de Eren rompió por dentro a Jean… pero no servía de nada mentir. Aún así dolía, dolía tanto. Era una simple persona más para los soldados, pero era alguien especial en su vida.

—Marco murió.

Estaba muerto, bien muerto. Sin vida. Ya no era nada, Marco ya no existía. Su vida se había ido, había abandonado este mundo. Ese mundo cruel y frío. Ese mundo sádico y opresor. Ese mundo que podía a llegar a ser muy hermoso… pero no lo era, nunca lo fue.

_Porque la vida que soñaban era muy distinta al infierno en el que vivían._

Jean no quería cogerle cariño a nadie, incluso ese supuesto amor hacia Mikasa quería que desapareciera. Pero él lo sabía, a quien amaba de verdad, a quien quería de verdad… Marco… pero ya no estaba. No quería volver a amar a nadie, no quería ser feliz con nadie, porque sabía que llegaría un momento en el que moriría, siempre morían… él era realista, es obvio que no pueden vencer a los titanes.

Pero él seguía luchado, luchaba día tras día contra los titanes. Pero… ¿para qué? ¿Qué pretendía? ¿Vengar a Marco? No, no era por eso… era porque en el fondo era tan iluso como los que soñaban en acabar con todos los titanes, como Eren. Porque quería acabar con todos ellos y decir: "¿Ves Marco? Lo hemos logrado, somos libres…"

Era un iluso. Igual que era iluso que por la noches pensara que Marco aparecería en la cama de arriba de la litera, que aparecería comiendo a su lado en el comedor, que le sonriera cada vez que giraba la vista hacia él, que caminara a su lado vestido con el uniforme militar… pero no estaba. Marco ya no estaba allí.

_Llorar era de débiles, lo sabía… Pero él, en realidad… _

"_Jean, no te enfades pero… tú nunca fuiste fuerte"_

Él presumía de no querer ser débil, pero llorar era un lujo que se permitía cuando estaba solo. El dolor de no tener a la persona que amaba con locura a su lado le torturaba. No solo eso, recordaba su cadáver, partido por la mitad… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tuvo que encontrarle él? Aunque… quizás era mejor así, porque tendría la certeza de que estaba muerto de verdad. Aún así, en sus sueños quería seguir creyendo que no era verdad, que estaba vivo.

_Marco, Marco, Marco, Marco… _

_Marco._

_Marco…_

… _Marco…_

—¡Jean!

_Solo quería… estar con Marco…_

—¡Jean! ¡Jean!

_Solo… a su lado…_

—¡Jean! ¡Jean, despierta!

Jean abrió los ojos en cuanto oyó ese grito. Lo primero que vio medio adormilado, era como el sol se colaba entre las ramas del árbol bajo el que estaba. El viento era entre cálido y fresco, dando a entender que el verano estaba yendo, dejando paso al otoño.

Se incorporó después de observar unos segundos el árbol y miró hacia los lados. Marco le miraba con evidente preocupación, obviamente algo había pasado.

—¿Ma-Marco? —preguntaba Jean algo desorientado. Los flashes y sueño que acababa de tener le tenían un poco consternado. Notaba una opresión en la boca del estómago y en su pecho, tan solo recordando los pensamientos de aquel destrozado Jean de sus sueños, un Jean que parecía ser soldado. Un Jean que no era el mismo que no era él. Un Jean… que había perdido a Marco.

—Eh, Jean… ¿te encuentras bien? —preguntó Marco—. Parecía que dormías tan bien que no quise despertarte pero… cuando empezaste a llorar y a moverte, no pude evitarlo… se me hizo raro verte llorar, Jean.

—¿Llorar?

Jean estaba estupefacto por lo que oía. ¿Él llorando? Llevó una mano hacia su mejilla, notando el rastro húmedo que habían dejado las recientes lágrimas que habían salido hace nada de sus ojos. El castaño se levantó, seguido por su amigo, que le miraba preocupado.

—Estoy bien, Marco.

Marco solo suspiró y dio un respingo cuando oyó la campana… había que volver a clase. Luego quizás seguía persuadiendo a Jean para que dijera que le pasaba. Jean caminó pensando en lo que había pasado, cargando con una molestia opresión en el pecho.

_Porque era demasiado doloroso recordar al Jean que vio en su sueño…_

Jean miró de reojo a Marco y este le sonrió, haciendo que su opresión en el pecho aumentara.

"_Nunca fuiste fuerte Jean, pero te empeñas en intentar serlo…"_

Marco vio como Jean se paró de golpe, quedando paralizado. Miró de nuevo a su amigo, que permanecía extrañado. Este se volvió preocupado, poniéndole una mano en su hombro.

—Estás como perdido Jean, ¿en serio estás bien?

Jean le miró por un minuto, y cuando Marco se dio cuenta, su amigo le rodeó los hombros con su brazo, atrayéndolo a él. Marco tragó saliva y notó como sus mejillas adquirían un pequeño tono carmín. La boca de Jean se posó en el oído de Marco, golpeando con su respiración en la oreja.

—Marco… quédate a mi lado…

El jalón en el estómago que sintió Marco fue casi inexplicable, notó náuseas por el dolor intenso que sintió. El tono de voz de Jean fue demasiado suplicante, le partió un pedazo de su alma.

—Tranquilo Jean… no tengo porque irme a ningún lado… —decía Marco con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"_¿Recuerdas Marco? Aquellos días que pasábamos juntos, pensando en unirnos a la Policía para servir al rey… tú no lograste tu sueño y yo entré en la Legión de Reconocimiento. Puede que no hayamos logrado nuestros objetivos, puede que no los logremos nunca… pero lo que si tengo claro es lo que cruza por mi cabeza es real. TE AMO. Es lo que sé y lo que siento en serio… porque es la única verdad que puedo lograr decir en este mundo lleno de mentiras en el que vivimos."_

* * *

**Bueno, bueno :z hasta aquí (?) os gustó? no? vale... -se va a un rincón emo(?)- Alguien recuerda mi one-shot de "Hilo rojo del destino"? pues tendrá un one-shot más de continuación donde todos tendréis vuestro lemon, pervertidos! XD Será un especial de Halloween! XD nunca sé si lo escribo bien xDDDD**

**Ok~ yo termino mi labor (?) creo que no sirvo para el drama, aunque personalmente no me disgustó mucho :z bien, ya está, me largo. Kirk! espero que te gustara :33 chao chao :z**

¿Reviews?


End file.
